


Kiss and Ride (or 7 Days Later)

by janusrome



Series: Filmmaking AU [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>電影拍攝作業如火如荼進行中。<br/>（字數：約9,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Ride (or 7 Days Later)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Miss_Sonata on Twitter, K&R short fic exchange for Valentine's Day. And, thanks to you, now the sign has a whole new meaning for me. ~~Damnit.~~

半夜三點被電話的鈴聲吵醒，接起來若不是無聲的騷擾電話，十之八九就是發生了緊急的事故。

昏昏沈沈之中，他翻過身，伸長手臂摸向床頭櫃，抓住那個吵鬧不休的電子裝置，這才發現那不是自己的手機。Charles瞪著螢幕上的顯示圖片——藍天、綠地、一隻身形略瘦且望著鏡頭的家豬——「Schweinebauer?（豬農？）」

他聽到身旁傳來幾聲意義不明的嘟噥，焦躁不安和厭煩的情緒浮在Erik的思緒表面。Charles把手機朝自己的肩膀後方遞了過去。Erik低聲咒罵了一句一時之間聽不出來是哪一種語言但肯定是髒話的東西，然後從Charles的手裡拿走他自己的手機。接通之後，那是一連串語調急促的德文。

Charles發現自己完全清醒過來了。Erik說話的音量不高（不像有些人被吵醒就會先嚷嚷個老半天才有辦法繼續對話），但是他焦躁與厭煩的情緒越來越強烈——對Charles而言，那才是真正 _吵_ 的東西。

正當他覺得這通電話不會這麼早結束的時候，Erik把手機往床上一扔，接著重重嘆了一口氣。Charles翻過身，看見趴臥的Erik把臉埋在枕頭裡，一副生悶氣的模樣。Charles忍不住伸出手輕輕摟了一下他的肩膀。Erik稍微挪近了一點，把額頭靠上Charles的頸側。

兩個人同睡一張單人床，缺點就是只能擠在一起——但這同時也是優點。Charles知道一陣子之後，若不是自己就是Erik再不然是兩個人都會受不了，不過目前他們的拍片作業如火如荼進行中，根本沒人有時間或心思去弄一張雙人床並且重新擺設房間。更何況，他們兩人才剛開始交往（儘管旁人早就認定他們已經交往了好幾個月並且同居），一心只想著盡可能黏在對方的身旁。

「我得馬上出門一趟。」Erik悶聲說。

「嗯？」Charles隨口應了一聲。並不是說他不關心，而是在Erik開口之前，他就已經猜到事情的發展大概會是這樣。他側過臉，用自己的嘴唇碰了一下Erik的太陽穴。過去很長的一段時間裡，他甚至不敢放縱自己去想像親吻、甚至是觸碰Erik是什麼感覺，除了擔心Erik感到被冒犯之外，他也擔心自己會陷得太深難以自拔。

「去阿根廷。」

「喔，好。」Charles漫不經心應了一聲，然後才突然領悟到Erik剛才說了什麼。「……等等，」他發現殘存的睡意一掃而空，「你剛才說的是 _阿根廷_ ？南美洲的 _阿根廷_ ？」他瞪著蜷曲在他身邊的Erik，克制想要直接讀取對方思緒的衝動，「你介意稍微說明一下嗎？」

Erik長吁了一口氣，溫熱潮濕的氣息就噴在Charles的肩頸處。這讓Charles很難專心，忍不住想……

_不行_ ，Charles用力閉起雙眼， _不是現在_ 。

「Shaw。」

一個暫停的片刻。

然後，這會輪到Charles嘆息了。

一個單字，一個名字，卻足以解釋一切——不，或許這次無法解釋一切。

Charles第一次見到Shaw是在將近七個月之前的某一天。

當時，他已經成功說服Erik加入他的拍片計畫——儘管Erik一直扯他的後腿，還堅持那只是提醒他這個樂觀主義者面對殘酷現實的逆耳忠言。他經常邀Erik過來他和Raven位於紐約市區的小公寓，在廚房裡一起用餐並且討論老是被拒絕且不斷修改的拍片計畫。那天稍早，他們的提案 _又_ 被其中一家製作公司拒絕，而Charles _又_ 在做簡報時趁機讀取在場數名製片的心藉此 _快速學習_ 拍片的流程，但Erik在餐桌上卻毫不客氣對他說：「或許我該提醒你一聲，Charles，你可以對人腦投射幻象，可是你沒辦法對攝影機投射幻象。」

當Charles正要開口反駁的時候，電鈴的聲音響起。

「我去應門，大概是Raven忘了帶鑰匙。」Charles站起身，順手拍了兩下Erik的肩膀。然而，他才走到客廳，立刻察覺情況有異：站在門外的是變種人，三名變種人，但其中沒有一位是Raven。

除了Raven和Erik，當時的Charles從來都沒有遇過其他的變種人。因此，帶著驚喜和些許憂慮，他打開了房門。

映入眼簾的是一名穿著超容易弄髒的白色西裝的中年男子，挽著一名同樣身著超容易弄髒的白色風衣的金髮女子。由於他們兩位在窄小陰暗的樓梯間裡面太過耀眼，使得跟在他們身後的另外一名女子的身影幾乎不可見——若非Charles能夠偵測到她的腦波，他極有可能忽略第三個人的存在。

「嗨，請問你們是……？」

「Sebastian Shaw。」西裝男子優雅一笑，朝他伸出手。

「Charles Xavier。」儘管仍在狀況外，Charles也露出笑容伸手回握。

「這位是我的同事，Emma Frost。」自稱為Shaw的男人介紹道。

Charles稍微偏過頭看向那名女子，他突然感覺到對方出現在他的腦袋裡，這是——

「你該不會以為全世界就只有你一個心電感應者吧？甜心。」她對驚訝的Charles甜甜一笑。

「哦？」Shaw則興趣盎然說：「所以這個冒牌的心理醫生是心電感應者？」

_嘿，我有執照！而且我才不是冒牌的心理醫生！_ Charles忍不住在心裡反駁。

_放心啦，Sebastian會這麼說，都是因為Erik的關係。_

女子的聲音在他的腦內響起，Charles驚訝地瞪著她。在此之前，他從來沒有和另外一名心電感應者打過交道，另一個人在他的腦袋裡，這種感覺非常陌生。另外，這些人是衝著Erik來的？

_不邀我們進去嗎？我知道Erik在裡面，我感覺得到。_ Frost敦促。

Charles不只是聽到聲音，他還可以感受到對方沒有敵意——好吧，對Erik沒有敵意，但是對他仍抱持猜疑和不信任的態度。Charles趕忙道：「啊，不好意思，請進。」說著，他退開一步。

Shaw側過身讓Emma先進門，然後他才大搖大擺從Charles的面前走進門。直到躲在後面的黑影跟隨那兩道刺眼的白色身影走進公寓時，Charles才有機會看清第三名訪客。那是一名身材嬌小的黑髮女性，寬鬆的黑色罩衫底下是黑色的皮衣皮褲，全身上下唯有眼鏡的鏡片是紅色的。即使有罩衫的掩飾，Charles仍看到她腰間的佩槍。

_糟糕。_ 正當Charles忖度自己是否犯下了引狼入室的錯誤時，Shaw回過身，悠哉道：「喔，這是Tessa，我的助理兼保鑣。」說完，他毫不客氣往沙發上一坐，翹起腳，語帶嘲諷說：「Tessa擁有完美的記憶力。我不知道你這個號稱過目不忘的天才跟她比起來，誰的記憶力比較佳。」

奇怪，他到底是哪裡惹到這個陌生人了，為什麼對方對他這麼不友善？Charles關上大門，開始思考他到底該不該讀一下那個叫作Shaw的男人到底在想什麼。

「你們怎麼會來這裡？」一個氣急敗壞的聲音在廚房門口響起。

Charles回頭望去，Erik，看起來一臉尷尬。

Shaw舉起雙臂，興高采烈歡呼道：「喔，我的小Erik！」

從Erik臉上的窘迫神情，Charles立刻推斷出這到底是怎麼一回事：很明顯的，這是當你的家人在外人的面前讓你丟臉的時候，會出現的表情（絕對不是因為他曾經在Raven的臉上看過類似的表情所以他知道！）——也就是說，這個人是Erik的家人？

「你們為什麼會在這裡？」Erik咬著牙，再度問道。

「Erik，」Shaw嘖了兩聲，說道：「我要你去參加團體治療，是希望你能夠控制自己的脾氣，而不是跟這種庸醫鬼混。」

_我才不是庸醫！_

「Charles才不是庸醫。」Erik回道。

Charles感激地看了Erik一眼，但Erik只是瞪著Shaw。

Shaw隨意擺了擺手，「我可沒聽說團體治療還包括拍什麼見鬼的電影。」他睨了Charles一眼，銳利的眼神既是不屑也是猜疑，「你到底在打什麼主意？想拍一部關於變種人的電影？難道這是療程的一部份嗎？」

「如果我說是呢？」Charles面不改色反問：「如果我說這個計畫能夠幫助Erik控制情緒呢？」

他當然不能把來龍去脈從實招來。

一開始，Charles只是盡可能找機會和Erik相處，可能是吃飯，或是下棋，或是喝酒。有一次，兩人小酌了幾杯之後，Erik的話匣子開了，和Charles熱烈討論起擁有變種能力的他們能否有機會活在一個不需要隱藏能力並且被多數人接受的社會裡。由於他們當然不可能突然跳出來表明自己身分，所以問題變成「 _如何以虛構的故事包裝變種人處境的議題，並且創造出兩難的情境，藉此引人省思和深入討論_ 」——大放厥詞誰都會，但執行起來一點都不簡單。總之，就是在那個兩人都喝得有點茫的晚上，他們討論出拍攝號稱偽紀錄片的計畫。

_**說穿了，拍電影的企劃和團體治療的療程一點關係也沒有。** _

但是Charles有信心，認為自己有辦法幫助Erik——但前提則是Erik得放下對他的戒心。目前Charles還在努力達成這個短程目標，而一起拍電影似乎是一個值得努力的方向。

「他說的是實話。」令Charles驚訝的是，端坐在旁、看似置身度外的Emma突然插嘴道。

Shaw的表情變了。他收起先前的嘲諷，轉而嚴肅地瞪著Charles。半晌之後，他轉頭對黑衣女子說：「Tessa，和我們有生意往來的公司或個人裡面，只要跟電影這兩個字沾上邊的，都列出來，把他們的聯絡方式弄給Xavier。」

Tessa頷首，然後掏出手機。Shaw站起身，朝Charles點頭示意，一副儼然等不及椅子坐熱就急著離開的模樣。Charles不太能肯定到底發生了什麼事，但是Emma的聲音傳了過來， _別緊張，你暫時及格了。_

_及格？什麼意思？_ Charles有點困惑望著Emma。然而，Emma只是笑著對他還有Erik道再見。直到Charles把三名訪客送出門，望著他們走下樓梯的背影，Emma才用心電感應對他說：

_我替你說了好話。你欠我一次。_

正當Charles還在為自己莫名其妙欠了人情這件事感嘆的時候，他就接到了一封署名Shaw的電子郵件。內文非常簡短，表明Shaw贊同他們的電影企劃，還願意提供資源（包括資金），歡迎他們隨時聯絡他（附上Tessa的電子信箱和手機號碼）。

在那之後，Shaw的態度一直是支持他們的。甚至可以說，如果沒有Shaw，他們的計畫絕對不可能進行得這麼順利。

但，為什麼Shaw竟然會在時間頗為有限的拍攝期間偏偏要求Erik去一趟阿根廷？

「你預計在阿根廷待多久？」Charles悶悶不樂問道。除了拍攝作業絕對會受到影響之外，這還意味著他會有好幾天見不到Erik。

「應該不會超過兩天，但我不能確定。」Erik回答，然後頓了一下，又說：「抱歉，打亂了我們原本的拍攝計畫。」

Charles嘆了口氣，說：「別道歉，你也不知道會發生這種事。不過，Erik，你還沒說為什麼得去阿根廷。」

「那是Shaw的老朋友兼生意合夥人。」Erik解釋：「他在阿根廷有三座頗具規模的礦場，目前在考慮一併開發稀土金屬，要找我過去做評估。」

「礦場？」Charles想到來電顯示的畫面，「我以為他是經營農場的。」

Erik哼了一聲，「礦場，農場，據我所知還有車禍保險詐欺。」看到Charles皺眉，Erik只是聳肩，然後坐起身來。「我必須整理行李了。」

「現在？」

「嗯。」

「他們已經幫你訂好機票了？」

「Azazel大概半個小時之後會過來。」

啊，對喔。

「你再睡一下吧。」Erik說，他的聲音透著歉意。

「不，我已經醒了。」Charles也跟著坐起身，看著Erik非常有效率開始打包行李。這裡是Erik的房間，Charles自己的臥室在隔壁——一如過去幾個月以來他們的住宿安排。他們並沒有提及是否要「換臥室」，而只是每天一起從片場回到短期租屋的住處之後，Charles先走進自己的房間，脫下外出服，簡單盥洗之後換上睡褲，然後非常自然地走進Erik的房間和他睡在同一張床上。「需要我幫什麼忙嗎？」

Erik搖頭，繼續一絲不苟地收拾隨身物品。

「好吧，那麼，我想，我去煮一壺咖啡，還有通知Tessa。」Charles說，然後下了床，離開Erik的房間，走進廚房。把磨好的咖啡豆倒進咖啡機之後，他傳了封簡訊給Tessa，請她今天提早一個小時到片場，一起討論更動拍攝行程的事。等待咖啡煮好的期間，他的思緒開始飄向他和Erik近日起了巨大變化的關係。

現在想起來，Charles突然發現到，自從七天前拍攝脫衣舞酒吧的場景並且發生了那個有點意外的吻以及 _當眾_ 親熱之後，Erik和他實際上並沒有談論過那件事。Charles一直假設那代表了Erik終於答應了他的追求（儘管Raven的說法是Erik終於受不了Charles的「糾纏」），但是他們完全沒有討論這段關係到底是怎麼一回事。過去的幾天裡，他們的相處模式似乎與之前大同小異，唯一的差別只有Charles會拖著疲倦的身體爬上Erik的床，然後兩個同樣被工作耗盡體力的人懶洋洋地親吻道晚安，偎在對方的身旁睡著。

儘管他希望他們不只是 _睡在一起_ 而已，但很遺憾的，到目前為止除了接吻和摟摟抱抱和半清醒愛撫之外，他們並沒有更進一步的進展。最主要的原因在於，幾乎每個晚上他們都是沾枕及眠，而隔天早上也沒有足夠的時間進行某些他一直希望能夠達成的事——時間似乎只夠他在淋浴的時候自己快速解決。

也許，那是因為Erik和Charles一樣都有自覺，發生在他們兩人之間的事，優先順位絕對排在拍電影的計畫之後。尤其當整個計畫的壓力還壓在他們兩人的肩膀上時，一想起劇組有多少依靠他們，令身為主事者的他不可能為了放縱自己而拋開整個計畫。

沒多久，Erik提著輕便的行李袋走進廚房。他看起來像是剛沖過澡，雖然換上整齊的外出服，但頭髮還濕漉漉地貼在額頭上，身上也散發著沐浴乳的味道。

「你的動作真快。」

Erik微微一笑，他開口正要說話的時候，突然「啪」一聲，伴隨著紅色的殘影，Azazel出現在他們身邊。Erik臉上的笑容消失，他朝Charles點頭，然後猶豫了一下，才走過來親了一下他的臉頰。

Charles闔上眼，他有點意外Erik會這麼做。在片場，他盡可能讓他們的相處方式與之前無異，一部份的原因是他希望公私可以分開，另一部份則是他不確定Erik的想法，因為Erik看起來不是那種喜歡在大庭廣眾之下公開流露情感的人。Charles不希望自己的一些舉動讓Erik不自在，因而毀了他們好不容易建立起來的關係。

「See you in a few days.」Erik在他耳旁輕聲說。他的聲音低沈，蘊涵著許多的不捨。接著他退開，走到Azazel身邊，握住他的手。Azazel朝Charles點頭，然後又是「啪」一聲，廚房裡面只剩下Charles一個人。

突然間，他覺得一陣倦意席捲而來。

然而，這只是開始而已。

一個人開車出門，少了Erik在副駕駛座就是不太對勁。到了片場，他和Tessa重新安排拍攝的行程。一個人處理所有的事務，這不斷提醒Charles，Erik不在這裡的事實。不論看到什麼都會讓他想起Erik，因為Erik缺席而空出來的椅子，劇本裡舉凡有Erik的片段全部都得延後拍攝，甚至是來片場轉一圈和大家閒聊的特技演員Logan，都讓Charles想起一段關於Erik的往事：有一次Logan和Victor為了不明原因大打出手，盛怒之下他拆了一座攝影棚——多虧Erik用他的能力制止Logan。當時，Erik把Logan吊在半空中，一面轉過頭，對Charles沒好氣說道：「跟我比起來，Logan才是需要情緒管理課程的人。」

那個當下，Charles無法克制自己大笑出聲，暫時把攝影棚毀損造成的損失拋到腦後。

Charles發現自己從來都沒有如此思念另外一個人。

直到現在，他才突然意識到，打從他和Erik認識的十個多月以來，他們從來都沒有像現在這樣分離過。在拍電影的計畫之前，Erik和他大概每隔兩、三天就會見一次面；計畫開始之後，只要是睡醒的時間裡，他們兩人幾乎形影不離。所以，現在一想到他們兩人分處在南半球與北半球，Charles就覺得他們之間的距離好遙遠。

下了工回到家，那更是一種折磨。

拍完脫衣舞酒吧的那天，Raven立刻發現事有蹊蹺——儘管他們把錄影和錄音的證據都銷毀之後，Charles才解除對所有人的凍結。Raven露出心照不宣的笑容，拍了一下Charles的肩膀，說她要去跟Angel他們 _年輕人_ 擠一塊，反正他們的公寓還有一間空房，「給你和Erik一點空間。」Raven說到做到，當天她就拖著行李箱跳上Darwin的車，前往他們 _年輕人_ 的公寓，留下Erik和Charles。

也就是說，自從今天早上Erik離開之後，這裡只剩下Charles一個人了。

他覺得這棟房子空蕩得令人難以忍受。Charles早已習慣Erik的身影出現在他的生活空間裡，即使之前他們只是室友而已。

這天晚上，他依舊跑到Erik的房間，倒在那張單人床上。

至少這裡還 _聞_ 得到Erik。

他躺在（Erik的）床上，拿起手機發了一封短短的郵件給Erik。

_我們今天拍完了美軍和蘇聯軍的作戰會議。由於臨時演員的人數不太夠，所以有幾個人換了軍服之後再度入鏡。雖然不明顯，不過我寫了備忘，要求後製時留意是否要修片。_

_還有，我想你。_

沒多久之後，他得到了回應：

_我相信重複入鏡次數最多的人是Raven，到現在我還無法判斷哪些「臨時演員」其實是她變身的。_

在黑暗中，Charles瞪著亮得有點刺眼的螢幕，忍不住笑了。他闔上雙眼，想像Erik拿著手機回訊的模樣。在笑容從他的臉上消失之前，他已經沈沈入睡。

隔天，他們繼續拍攝CIA總部的場景。Charles很不習慣轉過頭想要找Erik討論但老是撲空的窘境，更令他難堪的是，好像 _每一個人_ 都注意到這個現象——並不是說他們明目張膽或是背地裡嘲笑他之類的，而是所有的人似乎決定要對Charles好一點。Moira指使Levene去附近的小烘培坊買了蘋果核桃派，Raven泡了一壺（聲稱是Charles最愛的）伯爵茶，一群人趁著休息的空檔在片場辦了一場小小的下午茶派對。

那天晚上，Charles躺在床上瞪著手機，他想打電話給Erik，想要聽他的聲音，可是現在布宜諾斯艾利斯的當地時間接近凌晨兩點。考量到Erik可能已經睡了，所以他只傳了封郵件給Erik，交待今天的拍片進度，最後問道： _你預計什麼時候會回來？我們即將開始拍攝「特訓」。_

翌日早上，Charles收到Erik的回信： _很抱歉，這裡的情況和我預期的不太一樣。先拍其他人的部份，如果還是不行，那就盡量刪掉我在「特訓期間」的鏡頭。又，我在阿根廷拍攝了一些有趣的片段，也許可以放進電影。_

這天主要拍攝的是Raven和Hank的片段。Hank嫌特殊化妝浪費太多時間，而且變身的過程必須仰賴動畫。因此，在開始拍攝的初期，Hank花費將近半個月的時間研發出一種可以放大他外型突變的藥劑，讓他變身成毛絨絨的藍色野獸（儘管Charles懷疑製作藥劑的時間或許還超過特殊化裝所需的時間總和，而變身醫生藥水的成本搞不好也跟製作動畫相去不遠）。然而，就是因為Hank擁有超乎想像的研發能力，Charles有股衝動想要問他，那個道具Cerebro到底能不能夠增強他的腦波，好讓他可以透過自己的能力感覺到遠在阿根廷的Erik——不過，Charles有自知之明，知道這會彰顯出自己的絕望，所以他沒有把這個蠢問題說出口。

工作結束之後，他終於忍不住打了通電話給Erik，但是Erik沒有接聽。 _也許Erik非常忙。也許那裡的訊號很差。_ 他開始想一些可能的理由。

接下來的一整天，沒有郵件，電話也不通，Charles開始覺得不太對勁。他問Tessa，但是Tessa表示自己一無所知，所以Charles剩下的選項只有直接問Shaw。剛好今天Emma來到片場拍攝她被關在CIA地下室的場景，收工之後，Charles忍不住向她詢問為什麼Shaw會選在這個時候要求Erik離開。

Emma的態度倒是非常坦然，「Sebastian認為Erik應該離開你一陣子。」

「為什麼？」Charles有點錯愕。

Emma蹙眉，說：「你也未免太沒有自覺了吧？」

「什麼意思？」Charles依然一頭霧水。

Emma面無表情看著他，半晌之後，輕嘆了一聲，「Charles，自從Erik認識你之後，他的情緒問題確實獲得了很大的改善，這就是為什麼Sebastian一直沒有干預Erik在團體治療的時間之外跟你『鬼混』的原因。」

真相是，Erik _不是_ 一個暴躁易怒的人。Charles很早就注意到這個事實，他暗中嘗試過好些手段，包括一腳踩進Erik的私人空間，或是在棋盤上採取極度惱人的策略想要激怒對方，但是Erik對Charles的「騷擾」看似頗為容忍，而下棋時他也總能沈住氣不理會對方的囂張挑釁。所以，Charles逐漸瞭解到，Erik絕對不是一個脾氣差的人，他就只是 _需要_ 憤怒的情緒，需要憑藉憤怒來發動他的能力。因此，在Charles協助Erik找到新的焦點，以及引導他宣洩經常壓抑的情緒之後，現在的Erik幾乎完全免於情緒失控的問題了。

「既然如此，那為什麼Shaw還是干預了？」Charles問。

Emma哼了一聲，「Sebastian以為Erik之所以會跟你交往，是因為他終於對你的 _死纏爛打_ 讓步，所以他認為，讓Erik離開你幾天、稍微喘口氣，事情會有不同的發展——但我跟他說這可能會有反效果，只是他聽不進去。」

Charles眨了眨眼，有點驚訝，「我以為我『及格』了。」

「身為心理治療師，是的，你及格了；但是身為男朋友，很遺憾的，Charles，在我們調查你的經歷時，就注意到你沒辦法維持長時間的關係。」Emma說道，看起來幾乎有點像是在同情Charles，「Sebastian想要保護Erik的心情，我相信你可以理解吧？」

Charles忍不住反駁：「Erik沒有你們想像的脆弱。」

Emma立刻反擊：「沒錯，Erik很堅強，也能夠承受痛苦，但這不意味著他不會受傷。」

Charles一時語塞。

Emma拍了拍他的肩膀，接著頭也不回離開。

Charles在空蕩蕩的片場坐了好一陣子。他總覺得自己無法維繫穩定的交往關係，原因在於他必須隱瞞自己的能力、必須假裝他不知道某些他知道的事情、必須假裝不知道對方在欺騙他。他總是避免對方太過深入瞭解自己、避免自己不小心讀到太多的對方，一旦把對方的表裡落差看得太過清楚，就很難繼續再交往下去。可是Erik不一樣。Erik知道他是心電感應者，他們知道彼此的祕密。當他和Erik在一起的時候，他完全沒有感受和別人相處時那種約束感。這幾個月以來Charles只是很單純地順從自己被Erik吸引的心情，但現在他也不禁開始質疑自己，是否真的像Emma所說的，他沒有能力維繫長時間的交往關係？

然而，他才剛開始憂慮沒多久，紛雜的思緒就被手機的鈴聲打斷。一看到螢幕上的來電顯示，他的憂慮立刻被拋諸腦後。「嗨，Erik——」

「Charles，我在杜勒斯。」Erik有點急促的聲音傳了過來，「你可以過來接我嗎？」

他驚喜得幾乎無法思考，只能十分笨拙地說：「我以為Azazel會送你回來。」

Erik語帶嘲諷說道：「Azazel最近忙著替Shaw辦事，抽不出幾分鐘的空檔到南美洲一趟。」

聽起來這就像是Shaw不希望Erik早點回來。Charles暗暗嘆了口氣，「當然可以。」

Erik本來想要詳述Charles該到哪裡和他碰面，但Charles信誓旦旦跟他保證，他可以偵測到Erik人在哪裡，這換來了Erik幾聲輕笑。結束通話之後，Charles立刻開車前往機場。

由於下班尖峰的時間已經過了，一路上行車還算順利，大約半個小時之後Charles就來到杜勒斯國際機場。即使在他偵測範圍之內的心靈不勝其數，但他依舊能夠清楚感應到Erik的心靈，感應到Erik和他一樣迫不及待想要見到對方的心情——可是他只能夠跟在遵行速限緩慢行駛的前車後方沿著蜿蜒的車道前進，該死。

終於，Erik的身影出現在他的視線裡。

Erik提著皮箱和輕便的行李，一如大前天早上跟隨瞬移者離開廚房的模樣——只不過，現在他的身上穿著六零年代樣式的米色西裝，高瘦的身形在一群旅客之中非常醒目。Charles把車停在Erik的面前，看著Erik先打開後座放行李，然後才開門坐進副駕駛座。

「嗨。」他打招呼，覺得口乾舌燥。

Erik對Charles淺淺一笑，但是他的表情藏不住一絲倦意。他湊了過來，讓Chalres親吻他的嘴唇。即使一開始的想法是如同打招呼一般的輕吻，但是當四唇相接的時候，他想不出有任何的理由中斷熱吻。直到後車不耐煩按了聲喇叭，他們才笑著分開。

Charles強迫自己專心開車。等到他們駛離機場區，他覺得自己的心情夠平靜之後，才開口問道：「所以，你怎麼會搭飛機回來？」

「老實說，我到阿根廷 _根本沒有_ 什麼要事。」Erik皺著眉說道：「我原本以為他們需要借用我的能力進行探勘，但到了當地之後，才發現那裡已經有專業的小組掌管評估的事宜。可是，我卻偏偏找不到Azazel。直到我問了Schweinebauer，他才告訴我這是Shaw的意思，他們希望我在阿根廷住個幾天，說什麼要讓我喘一口氣，安排我住在海灘度假勝地Villa Gesell。」Erik冷哼一聲，接著說：「總之，既然我人都被騙到阿根廷了，所以乾脆乘機取景。Schweinebauer一聽到要拍電影，也興沖沖答應客串一個小角色。」

Charles靜靜聽著，一面微笑，但心情卻也有點複雜。無可否認的，Emma的那些話對他產生了影響——這幾天來他瘋狂想念Erik，但是Erik看起來似乎…沒那麼想念他。他忍不住開始懷疑自己是否錯估了Erik的意願，Erik是否真的像是Raven所說的，只是對Charles的「糾纏」做出了讓步。

他們是無話不談的朋友，但截至目前為止，他們還沒有討論過這段近日才改變的關係。

「昨天我們在埃塞薩國際機場拍了一些鏡頭，但我不確定合不合適。結束之後……」Erik頓了一下，彷彿在斟酌用字，「我認為Azazel不會那麼快出現，所以我決定直接搭飛機回來，以免耽誤太多拍攝的行程。」

在那之後，他們陷入沈默，彷彿各自思考不同的事情。

回到住處，兩人才剛穿過門廳，Erik把行李往地上一放，立刻轉向Charles。在Charles回過神來之前，他已經被壓在牆上，Erik平日的壓抑自制完全消失無蹤，令人喘不過氣的深吻讓Charles瞭解到，瘋狂想念對方的人不只有他而已，Erik也是，只是他沒有說出口罷了。

該死，是誰說Erik是受不了他的死纏爛打才答應和他交往的？更該死的是，他竟然還真的動搖了。

Charles倚著牆、Erik倚著他，兩人緩慢滑坐到地板上。Erik跨坐在他的腿上，任由他不怎麼小心地扯掉身上那件淺色的西裝外套，還有用那雙迫不及待的手解開他微皺的淺藍色襯衫的釦子。

_Oh, Erik, you have no idea how much I miss you._

Charles親吻著Erik的鎖骨下方，沒有分神說話。

_Actually, I do._

令他有點驚訝的，Erik這樣回答。

Charles抬起頭，看到Erik咧嘴笑了。

「And you have no idea what I've done while waiting for you at the airport.」Erik低聲說道。他的語氣像是挑釁，也像是邀約。Charles忍不住讀了Erik的想法——

他發出了一個聽起來像是嗆到的笑聲。

Erik望著Charles，彷彿在嘲笑他有點窘迫的模樣，並且為此略微得意。

「Actually, I do.」Charles回答，伸手解開Erik的皮帶——畢竟，有人都特地去買了保險套也已經在航廈的廁所裡做了事前準備，討論什麼的可以晚點再說。  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是因為和推友討論高鐵臨停區的英文標示，結果竟然導出K&R (kiss and ride)的涵義從「吻別和搭乘」變成「親吻和騎乘」，然後…我們決定來個小小的K&R短文交換，讓更多人看到kiss and ride的標誌也會想歪！（毆飛）  
> 


End file.
